


Don't Be Obvious

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girl-most-unlikely:<br/>Who’s the one who says, “Look behind you. But don’t be obvious.”?<br/>And which one is the bastard that turns their entire body around and goes, “WHERE?!”?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Obvious

“Behind my left shoulder, but don’t be obvious.” Cas cranes his neck around Dean to see Sam and his date.

“Aw, Cas, come on! I said don’t be obvious.”

“I wasn’t being obvious, Dean. Your head was in the way, I couldn’t see around it.” Dean rolls his eyes, moving his head so Sam doesn’t notice them.

“She’s very beautiful.” Dean chuckles.

“Well duh. Us Winchesters don’t have bad taste.” It’s Cas’ turn to roll his eyes. Dean just grins. “I did pick you, after all.”

“You didn’t pick me, Dean. I pulled you from hell, you didn’t have much of a choice.” Dean sighs.

“You’re ruining it, Cas. It was supposed to be a cute moment.”

“Why would a moment be cute?” Dean just shakes his head.

“Forget it. Just tell me what Sam’s doing.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
